


First Time

by octopodian



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Bathin is too, David is nonbinary and trans, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Other, Sort Of, They/Them David, i wanted healthy trans people in love and if i cant find it i will create it, that is continually re-asked and re-given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Relationships: Bathin/David 7 (Stellar Firma)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	First Time

"Are you alright?" The room is dimmed, but there’s still enough light that David can make out the genuine concern on his face. 

"Yep!" David says, a bit too high pitched. They wiggle around slightly, trying to get comfortable. 

"You sure?" Bathin gently traces his hands up and down their thighs. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." 

“I know.” David takes a minute to calm their nerves. Bathin waits patiently. They take one deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Promise."

Bathin smiles, dimples popping up on his cheeks. "Alright. I'll keep asking, okay? Let me know if that changes.”

David nods, pupils huge. Bathin leans in for a kiss, and David eagerly meets him, knocking their foreheads together by accident. He gently cups their face, rubbing his thumb across their cheek, and they whimper slightly, melting into the touch. 

They feel Bathin smile against their lips, and can’t help smiling back.

Bathin pulls back and moves down, kisses their neck, faint hint of stubble brushing their clavicle. He keeps moving, gently pressing light kisses to their shoulder, down their arm, working his way to the palm of their hand. Then he moves back, planting kisses across their chest. 

David squirms around a little, breath heavy, not used to so much contact.  They're propped up against some pillows, sitting mostly upright with Bathin kneeling over them. Both of them are shirtless, but still have underwear on - Bathin was very clear that they could stop at any time, just cuddle as normal and go to sleep, but David asked and Bathin had, of course, said yes.

Bathin presses a final kiss to their stomach - they huff quietly that it tickles - and he idles his hands around their waist while they twine their fingers through his hair. 

“Is this alright?” He asks, gently brushing his hand between their legs. He doesn’t even make contact, but it still makes David shiver. 

“Yes,” they squeak, twitching slightly at the touch. “Please, yes.”

"Alright." Bathin slowly slides his hand under their underwear, gently exploring up and down. He avoids their clit for now, just slow continuous strokes elsewhere, his fingers already slick. 

David lets out a not-remotely-quiet whimper. 

“Does that feel good?” Bathin pulls his fingers upwards, gently brushing against their clit. It’s enough to make their whole body jolt, and they moan out some sort of yes. 

He rubs slow circles against it, and they let their head roll back, breathing hitching whenever he hits a particular spot. The slow pace starts to feel almost too slow, and they buck slightly against his hand for more contact. 

He brushes his free hand against their face, and they open their eyes to look at him, trying hard to focus through the wave of warmth flowing through their whole body.

He meets their eyes. "Can I use my mouth? Would that be okay?” 

David squeaks far louder than they meant to, and nods vigorously.

He smiles. "Sorry, babe, need a verbal yes or no,” he says, pressing a kiss to their cheek. 

"Yes," David all but gasps, feeling like the words were practically torn out of them. 

Bathin smiles. David, distracted as they are, really likes his smile and the way his eyes sparkle. They’d tell him, but they really don’t think they can talk right now. “Okay.” 

They kiss again, deeper this time, Bathin still gently, slowly touching them all the while. When he finally pulls away, both of them gasp for air. 

Bathin removes his hand, and David whines involuntarily at the lack of contact as Bathin scoots backwards and adjusts their legs over his shoulders. He removes their underwear, letting them kick it off a bit awkwardly with a huff. Bathin presses a quick kiss to their navel first, and then slowly, tantilizingly-

Oh. Oh, that feels  _ really _ good. 

He spends a few minutes gently going up and down, flat steady strokes that David finds themself bucking up into ever so slightly. They squeak again, fists clenched around the lavender sheets on the bed. 

They steal a look down, but the image of Bathin’s head between their thighs makes their breath hitch and head roll back all over again. He clearly knows what he's doing, knows what spots to hit that make David shudder.

In a few moments, he takes them completely into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, gently lapping at their clit.

Bathin speeds up, ever so slightly, finding a steady rhythm. David feels the jolts of heat, feels their whole body responding to the touch, heat and pressure building and building.

"Bathin," they manage to stammer out between heavy breaths. No reply. "Bathin, I-"

And David wakes up in their pod, heart still racing. 

They take several shallow breaths, trying to process the heat over their whole body. They feel hot, bothered, and very unsatisfied. 

As reality catches back up to them, they rub their hands over their face, groaning slightly.

First things first: they are in their pod at Stellar Firma.

Second, potentially more obviously: Bathin is not there. Why would he be?

_ Board damn it. _

  
  
They check their Trexel alarm: still well over 15 hours until he arrives, dead middle of the night.

They roll back over and try to go back to sleep with a groan. Maybe, if they're lucky, they'll be able to continue where they left off.


End file.
